yzarcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sanctums
The Sanctums are manifestations of the five colors of mana, creating sub-planes within Azeroth. They can be reached via the crystal shards given by Jace Beleren and Vasya Dragomir. Each Sanctum is manifested by a different color, and at each Sanctum mana users of that color can replenish their mana and meditate, allowing the mana to flow through them. Planeswalkers find these especially helpful, due to the abundance of mana found at any given Sanctum The Sanctum of Light The Sanctum of Light is the white mana Sanctum, allowing white mana users to replenish their mana and ease their minds. It's fashioned in the form of a mountaintop tower, with a bright column of pure mana in the very center. Orbs of mana line the edge of the Sanctum, giving the white mana an almost over-abundance. The Sanctum of the Mind Being the blue manifestation of Azeroth, the Sanctum of the Mind is a cold and frigid spire, the ground itself made of pure ice. Four icy spires tower over the center of the platform. Here, blue mana users can bask in the raw mana jutting out of the very center of the spire, allowing it to open their minds and fuel their most potent magics. Jace Beleren frequents the Sanctum, not only to tap into this abundant mana source, but to clear his mind and plan hsi next move in finding the Apocrypha of Yzarc. The Sanctum of Darkness The Sanctum of Darkness takes the form of a floating fortress, dark and ominous, evil and foreboding. Only those who wield black mana freely and openly dare en ter here. It is Vasya Dragomir's seat of power, where she commands her dark minions and plots against Jace Beleren and his allies. In the cold dark, one can only wonder what she schemes and plots on her dark throne. The Sanctum sports a small military area, equipped with weapon racks, a war table, and various artifacts and tomes. Two forges decorate opposite walls, one a Doomforge, forging all sorts of arcane-infused weaponry, and a Plagueforge, able of crafting black mana-imbued plague weapons. And in the very center of the Sanctum, lies the embodiment of Azeroth's black mana, the Heart of Darkness. It is a well of souls, spiraling and wailing, and it is the source that each black mana user taps into to fuel their dark and evil magics. ((Please note: To activate the Heart of Darkness, walk into the center of the blue beam, and .gps 0 0 -3. Activate Frostmourne, and .gps 0 0 10, and .rec p Blackmana. This will act as if the Heart of Darkness was already active when you entered. And in the left corner behind the Heart of Darkness is supposed to be a purple summoning ring, run around over there until it appears, then the rest of the Sanctum will be fully spawned. It sucks to have to do every single time, yes, but at least it's two objects, not a whole zone.)) The Sanctum of Rage A volcanic and pyromantic utopia, the Sanctum of Rage resembles a volcano, complete with lava geysers and magma rivers. The black dirt ground is tread upon by the proud users of the chaotic red mana, and it is here that they draw their magical fuel. A small island sits in the very center of the Sanctum, ideal for meditation and bathing in the red mana. The Sanctum of Tranquility The final Sanctum is that of Tranquility. It is a lush green paradise, filled with beautiful plantlife. Spread throughout the Sanctum are the bones of drag ons who chose the Sanctum as their final place of peace. They seem almost fitting, seeing as how green mana is related to the circle of life. Green mana users can not only tap into this powerful mana source, but also walk nature's path and calm their spirits here.